


Dragon Boy

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Anal Sex, Dick almost made a terrible mistake, Dragon biology, Fluff, He is a worried little brother, Jason starts to notice some things are not as they seem, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Oviposition, Perversion, Short, SladeRobin Week, Stockholm Syndrome, Time Skips, Tumblr Prompt, at least for me, dragon traits, dragon young, fake eggs, full dragon Slade, gets a bit kinky friends, getting walked in on, in ch5, magician tim!, part dragon Jason, though Jason doesn't know that, well eventually not in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: It was a once in a lifetime chance. Slade wasn’t going to wait around for someone else to discover his prize and steal him.He was a dragon, he saw no reason to deny himself the right to be greedy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What are you thoughts on Dragon Slade laying eggs in Jason? Maybe Jason's a knight come to challenge/kill Slade, Maybe he's an unfortunate prince that caught Slade's attention as he raided Bruce's kingdom. It doesn't matter it all ends the same. Jason wakes in a bed not his own with a large naked man looming over him. Maybe Slade has plans. He's lonely the dragon have started to die out and this human has the spirit of a dragon, a little magic and he'll make the perfect new dragon mate.
> 
> Do I have thoughts? You freaking bet. I did adjust this slightly from being 'spirit of a dragon' to dragon genes but I think it still works.

 

Slade had an eye for precious things.

As a dragon, this was perfectly natural. He had mountains of wealth and precious trinkets stowed away in hordes around the world, but he still craved more.

These days, Slade walked the earth in a human form. Dragon’s had been hunted to the point of extinction over the years so it was just easier this way. Slade didn’t really care about his kin: they were just greedy as he was. Without them, there was more for him. The human’s just thought he was some mercenary with enhanced strength and healing abilities.

Slade didn’t see the point in correcting them. So long as he got his money, he was content.

He’d had children with several human women, but his young had all been human as well. He hadn’t cared, coveted his children jealously and controlled them until he lost them. Slade regretted that part sometimes, but mostly he still day dreamed about carrying them back to his horde so he could have all his precious things in one place.

Then he’d met the Wayne Prince.

Slade chided himself for not spotting the boy sooner. He had, admittedly, been distracted by the beautiful Crown Prince. But once Slade got closer, the scent was unmistakable: the boy had dragon blood in him. Somewhere in his family line, there had been a dragon. Jason may not have manifested any obvious traits, probably wasn’t even aware of his less than human heritage, but dragon’s could always sniff out their kin. Especially a brooder.

It had been centuries since Slade had thought about hatchlings. At the time, he’d been young and uninterested in sharing his treasures with anyone, much less a mate or any greedy dragon young. Now Slade was much more aware of what treasures they would be.

Especially because any young Jason gave him would be proper dragons.

It was a once in a lifetime chance. Slade wasn’t going to wait around for someone else to discover his prize and steal him.

Slade hadn’t transformed in years, but it felt good to stretch his wings. The screams of horror and surprise were a nice touch too. No one had seen dragons in several generations, and they’d faded into nothing but myth.

That also meant that knowledge of dragon slaying had also been almost completely lost.

In his true form, it was so much easier to pick out Jason’s scent from the rest. The boy fought viciously- a fact that only made him only more perfect- breaking his sword on Slade's scales harmlessly.

Slade blew out a plume of special smoke that caused all the humans around him- including his prize- to pass out. Slade caught his new mate’s body before it fell, holding him gently in his claw before taking to the sky.

Carefully, Slade made a pitstop at one of his basses to strip the boy of everything that connected him to the place before Slade. He was glad he did when he found several magical pieces that would allow them to be tracked. Slade burned them to ash.

Jason had an enthralling body, but Slade reminded himself that he must be covered if he would survive the frigid temperatures of the flight. It was good then that Slade took such pleasure in dressing his newest treasure in the fine clothes he had collected over the years.

The thought of mine, mine, MINE was getting harder to ignore, and Slade gave a pleased rumble as they took to the sky again, higher than any human eye could track, higher than anyone without dragon blood would be able to survive. The fact that Jason just frowned in his sleep only proved what Slade already knew:

He was going to be perfect.

Slade took them to his most secure horde, sealing them inside away from the prying eyes of the world and any lookouts that came for Jason. By the time they reemerged, Slade would make sure Jason was just as invested in this as he was.

Jason pretended he wasn’t awake at first, which Slade found immensely amusing. He could hear the way the boy’s heart started racing. He debated letting Jason squirm beneath him as he tore him out of his clothes until he was laid bare on the mountain of treasure for Slade’s eyes to feast on. But Slade was loathed to destroy such fine clothes needlessly. Maybe one day if he could bare to put Jason into something cheap and ugly.

Stranger things had happened.

Jason’s eyes crept open as Slade started to transform, widening as Slade assumed his human guise.

“You…” Jason gaped.

“Indeed,” Slade agreed, wasting no time in crawling over the boy and starting on the clasps of his clothes.

“What the fuck-? No!” Jason said furiously, immediately struggling and kicking out purposefully.

Slade grunted as the blow landed, but dragons were made of sterner stuff than humans so he merely said, “Careful there, we’re going to need that.”

“Like fuck we are!” Jason snarled, “You fucking kidnapped me!”

“Is that your only objection?” Slade inquired, parting Jason’s collar to bite at the vulnerable skin of his neck. Jason’s body instantly responded to the touch, dragon instincts flaring to greedily press back before his human side caught up and he began struggling again.

“It’s a pretty important objection,” Jason said.

“Mmm, ok,” Slade agreed easily stopping his quest to rid Jason of his clothes, and contented himself with liking at his neck, “I can be patient.”

“Then prepare to wait forever,” Jason snapped, fingers scratching against Slade’s bare skin harmlessly.

“So be it,” Slade agreed pulling away. So long as no one else was stealing what was his, Slade would be content with simply possessing the young dragon boy.

Besides, taking the boy by force would only harm him. Slade took good care of his things. The best treasures were freely given.

Slade doubted he’d have to wait forever though he could: dragons were functionally immortal unless they were killed. As a part-dragon, Jason would have probably have had an unusually long life, aging much slower than his peers, coming back from wounds that would have killed a normal person. With Slade’s help he would live even longer. The longer he stayed and ate dragon food, if he let Slade spill inside him, he would start changing, gaining more and more dragon characteristics. Soon he’d want him just as much. His instincts wouldn’t have it any other way.

Then one day Jason’s very body would change enough that Slade could press his eggs inside him to brood and develop. They’d have hatchlings.

“You’re such a fucking liar,” Jason scoffed in disgust as Slade’s cock twitched against him at the thought.

“A dragon never breaks his word,” was all Slade said in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't quite make it to the full blown smut... mostly because it would have been quite rapey at this stage. 
> 
> Later, you can bet all the debauchery will go down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: _Hi! I love your work and wanted to ask if you would be interested in writing a sequel to the dragon!Slade/brooder!Jay fic you have. Somthing like a whole while later when Jay realizes he's kn love with Slade or at least doesn't hate him anymore. Bruce and the others searching for Jay would be great, too, but if you feel up to it at all, any of these two would be so amazing_
> 
> Prompt 2: _Heya! Can we have more of that dragon story? maybe with jason finding some sexy stuff in slade’s horde and slade walks in on him playing around with it? please and thank you! i love your writing!_
> 
> This one took a while for me to fill. I really like this au though.

At a certain point, Jason had to accept that Bruce was never coming for him. That nobody was.

People had searched for a while, but as time dragged on with no sign of him Slade told him he was officially declared dead and people stopped looking.  

There was a lot of anger for that, but mostly just exhausted acceptance. It wasn’t that bad though. Jason had never really given any thought to what it would be like to be a Dragon’s prisoner, but if he had he wouldn’t have expected this. 

He pretty much had free reign to do whatever he wanted in the horde… and what a horde it was. There was gold and silver coins from almost 6 centuries. Silks and rugs of exquisite detail preserved perfectly. An enormous and beautifully carved wooden boat that had clearly seen some history on the seas. Paintings that Jason recognized from many famous artists that had gone missing over the years, and plenty that he didn’t recognize at all. Best of all were the stacks and stacks of books and scrolls and maps from all over the world in all different languages. 

If Slade had just  _ asked _ instead of kidnapping him, Jason sometimes thought he would have come willingly for the books alone. 

He hadn’t ever really liked being a prince. 

He’d been born on the streets and he never really got used to the rules and expectations that came with palace life. He’d loved the riches that came with it- Dick used to make fun of him that he was like a bird: always ferreting sparkly things back to his nest- but he wished people would just leave him alone with his books and treasures. Instead, Bruce had wanted him to take a leadership role, like heading up the army or something like that. Jason would have prefered to be a scholar or something so he could lock himself away and put as many logs on the fire as he wanted and not be bothered by people unless he wanted to be. 

Bruce and Jason had fought a lot about that before he left. 

Now, as if by some divine joke, he had that and he loved it as much as he always suspected he might. He didn’t really want Slade to  _ know _ that though because he’d still snatched him out of his life without permission and Jason was still pretty pissed about that. He just wished he could still he his brothers from time to time.

...and that Red head knight that flirted and teased like he might want to take Jason to bed one day. Jason thought about him a lot these days. 

He knew if he wanted to, Slade would trip him into bed before Jason could process what was happening, but pride kept him from asking. He said he wasn’t going to let Slade have him and dammit it would be embarrassing to cave now. Even if he did catch himself staring at Slade’s human form and wondering what it might be like…

But Slade was a dragon anyway. As much as he looked like a person most of the time, it would still be creepy to bed him, right?

Jason couldn’t help but really like him though. 

He was a lot like Jason. Kept to himself most of the time and let Jason do his thing. But when they did spend time together, he turned out to have a  _ wicked _ sense of humor and sort of controlled viciousness that Jason couldn’t quite help but be attracted to. If Jason asked, he’d tell stories about history in a brusque, blunt, sort of way as if he’d been there. Considering the other things in the horde and the fact that know exactly know how long dragon’s lived, he might have. The thought felt more enticing than it should have. 

And he brought Jason new books and beautiful things and kept the kitchen stocked with wonderful foods. That was also a grudging point in his favor. 

Still, the horde was a disorganized mess and it drove Jason crazy. Slade had been amused when Jason started obsessively sorting everything by category, source, and date. Still he was perfectly willing to carry the heavier pieces to wherever Jason’s compulsiveness insisted it needed to go. Sometimes that meant transforming into a dragon, and Jason tried not to gawk to much each time. 

At least dragons seemed to be as fastidious about keeping their treasures clean as Jason was. If the horde had been dusty too, he didn’t think he would have been able to sleep until every coin was polished. 

That day, Jason was on his own in the horde. Slade had taken off earlier to go get supplies, promising to bring back something for Jason. That probably shouldn’t feel as good as it did considering Jason was still technically a prisoner. He didn’t feel like a prisoner. He no longer felt any fear when he saw the dragon lift off. He just admired the view and tried to ignore the tiny bit of envy in his chest that he couldn’t quite explain. 

The air in the halls were hot and dry as usual, just how Jason liked it. Too hot for most people- Dick had always asked incredulously if he was trying to boil himself- but to Jason, the hotter it was, the more content and relaxed he felt. Today, Jason was sorting through a bunch of chests that had once belonged to some baroness a long time ago. He didn’t know if Slade had stolen them, or if the lady had once been one of Slade’s human lovers. 

The thought made him feel unnecessarily possessive. Made him want to hide her things away from Slade’s sight or make them Jason’s things instead. It was an irrational urge anyway, so Jason tried to push it away and just continue sorting things. 

Then he uncovered the pile of diamond eggs. They were perfectly smooth and were a nice size and weight in Jason’s hands. They were probably just meant for decoration, but Jason felt something stirring deep in his gut the longer he looked at them. 

“You’re crazy, Jason Todd,” he told himself even as he glanced unnecessarily towards the empty entrance hall where Slade would eventually return through, “crazy and gross.”

At least the eggs were clean. 

Jason tried to ignore the way his flush spread down his chest as he hastily dumped his clothes in a heap and made himself comfortable in the piles of coins all around him. It should have felt poky and uncomfortable, but his skin had always been tougher than most and just  _ knowing  _ that it was gold sliding against him made him harden even more. 

“Nnh…” Jason sighed out in relief as he finally touched himself with oil slick fingers. Honestly, he didn’t get to do this nearly as often as he wanted since Slade always seemed to be around. Just a few fingers pressed inside him made Jason arch in hunger and greed. Pride still kept him from chasing his pleasure when Slade might hear him, but he was beginning to care less and less. 

Already eager for something more, Jason reached for the first egg.

“Ooh...shit!” Jason gasped out the moment he pushed it inside. That should not feel that good. There was no reason a fucking egg should feel that good inside him. But it did. It felt perfect, it felt  _ right _ , and Jason was already greedily reaching for another egg, desperate to chase more of that feeling. 

The second felt even better than the first, especially as they pushed even deeper. Jason moaned and squeezed his legs together. There was no escaping the feeling and it felt  _ wonderful _ . His cock was weeping against his stomach but it didn’t compare to the need to reach for another egg and chase more of the feeling. 

Every time he thought he’d discovered the peak of his pleasure, he’d press another inside and somehow climb  _ higher _ .

He heard Slade return after a while, but he couldn’t care. 

“Boy…” Slade’s growl was impossibly low, his tone unmistakably hungry as raked his gaze over Jason’s come streaked body. 

“Please…” Jason gasped out, knowing tears were running freely down his face and not even caring, “I don’t know what’s happening to me. I need…”

“Oh… you perfect brooder…” Slade growled, almost to himself, before he was kneeling down and yanking on Jason’s ankle to pull him across the treasure before flipping him onto his stomach and raising his hips. 

The first thought in his head was that Slade was going to fuck him, but he just smoothed his hand down his back in a touch that felt extreamly soothing. 

“Breathe…” he instructed and Jason struggled to comply, “You need to relax and let the eggs settle.”

“I can’t,” Jason gasped out rubbing his face on the gold in front of him and feeling another wave of pleasure, “I-”

 “You can,” said Slade firmly, “Trust your body; it knows what to do.”

Jason tried, but it was hard. Everything in his head insisted that this was crazy and weird and he needed to push the eggs back out because they were making him weird. His body seemed to have the opposite opinion. Jason breathed and tried to go with it, let gravity and the pulses of his body pull everything deeper. He knew he was making small little sounds and rocking his hips, but Slade just stroked his back and murmured encouragements.

He knew the moment his body decided everything had ‘settled’ because every muscle suddenly seemed to pull tight and he cried out as the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced ripped it’s way through him. 

As he collapsed, he couldn’t help but think of the way Slade hadn’t tried to take advantage of the situation. He had to be hard, but he made no move to do anything, just helped Jason to lay on his back again. Jason should probably feel humiliated, but he was too tired. He needed something though, but he wasn’t sure what.

Slade apparently did though.

“Rest, little dragon,” he almost purred, covering Jason’s tired body in gold. It should not have felt as wonderful as it did. 

When he woke up from his nap, Jason had some questions that Slade had better fucking answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, needed to update the rating for this one. Jay's mind is going to be _blown_ the first time he ever gets real eggs inside him. Slade is beyond pleased with his find.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Can u imagine dick or bruce running into 1 of their kids, realising it and freaking the fuck out at the fact that this smol little fire breathing ball of angry sass is their nephew /grankid?_
> 
> I know I know most of the requests I've gotten were for smut and angst, but I couldn't resist a little fluff along the way. 
> 
> Time skip ahead.

“I heard you were still interested in Dragons, my beloved,” Talia said ever so casually, a glint in her eye that Dick distrusted immensely. 

“You heard correctly,” said Bruce carefully, clearly thinking the same thing. 

Talia was too powerful a noble to offend needlessly, but Dick couldn’t help but bit back a comment. Everyone knew not to just bring up Dragons with the Waynes, or in Gotham in general. Many of the neighboring kingdoms thought they’d made up the tale and that the young Prince had simply run off. Dragons were thought to be fake or at least extinct. The alternative was too terrifying for most people. 

Dick had been there though. He’d shot arrow after arrow only to have them shatter harmlessly off thick scales. In the end, he’d had to watch in helpless rage and horror as his little brother- his Little Wing- was carried off in one of the beast’s claws.

Years later, they were still no closer to knowing why the creature had targeted Jason and no one else. They’d found the burnt remnants of his protective charms and the shreds of his clothes outside a small horde of valuables and a scary pile of bones.  They’d had to accept that Jason was dead after that, but afterwards Dick devoted himself to learning the mostly forgotten art of Dragon Slaying, swearing to himself that he’d kill any of the creatures if they so much as set a claw into Gotham. 

It had been years since then, but the grief still burned bright for both him and Bruce, even if having Tim around helped. 

“I recently found myself in possession of a dragon,” Talia said, “I remembered that you held a grudge against the creatures and thought I might offer it to you as a token of my family’s undying loyalty to the crown.”

Dick saw Bruce tense ever so slightly and he shared the sentiment. A Dragon? What was Talia playing at? And when had the al Ghuls ever been loyal to anyone but themselves? 

“Might I remind you that the Crown does not take bribes,” Bruce began slowly after a moment. 

“Don’t insult me, beloved,” scoffed Talia, “It is, as I said, a gift. No strings attached.”

Dick doubted that very much. 

“Very well,” Bruce said after a long pause, “Dick will inspect this… gift in my place while we continue with negotiations.”

“Perfect, Ubu shall show him the way,” Talia said with a dismissive flick of her had. Very rude, considering he was the Crown Prince, but Talia still refused to acknowledge him as a true heir since he was adopted and the al Ghuls were famously finicky about bloodlines. 

Dick was surprised when they stayed inside the castle. Definitely not the Dragon that had taken Jason then: the thing would never fit. Still, he checked his knives as he walked. Bruce would never openly endorse it, but as far as Dick was concerned, one less Dragon in the world would be a blessing for everyone. Bruce knew him and he knew what Dick would do when he sent him to 'inspect' the gift. He'd also be very surprised if Talia also expected it. But it wasn't like they could afford to let it just terrorize their citizens. Dick had never taken any joy in hunting, and it bothered him slightly that the beast would be bound when he did the deed. Still, he wouldn't make it suffer. He was prepared. 

He took that statement back the moment he was led into a room and saw the creature: Dick wasn't prepared for this at all. 

Dick couldn't get over how small it was. Barely bigger than a dog and cowering in the back of the cage it was being held in. It bared it's teeth and snarled testily when they approached, but Dick could tell the little thing was freaked. 

It also looked like a miniature of the dragon that had taken Jason. Dick had studied enough about dragons to know they were typically pretty diverse in markings and colors, especially considering how few of them were left. He’d bet his sword that this was a direct offspring of the beast that had robbed him of his little brother. 

The thought crossed his mind that it would be almost fitting if he killed the creature here. A fair trade, right?

But as he approached, the small dragon began shaking and screeching. Snapping it's teeth and trying to look as big and fearsome as something so small could. 

"Pay it no mind," Ubu said, "It makes such a din because it is of a lessor, contaminated, breed. Proper Dragon's are much more dignified." 

That struck Dick as a very odd thing to say. Strangely, the little Dragon did quiet slightly, almost like it understood, though it became even more agitated. Dick knelt down in front of it. His original plan had been to get this over with as fast as possible but... he hadn't been expecting such human like emotion in a beast. All the texts agreed that Dragon's were extraordinarily intelligent, but this was something else. It's fear and gaze felt too human.

He knew right then and there he wasn't going to be able to kill it.

"Hey little one," Dick said in a soothing voice with a slight smile, "You don't need to be scared anymore, I'm going to take care of you until we can figure out where your parents are."

The little Dragon might even lead them back to the Dragon who took Jason if they played their cards right. It had been years, but he knew both he and Bruce longed for some kind of closure. 

"Sir-" Ubu started wearily.  But then… something truly extraordinary happened. 

The dragon transformed into sniffling toddler. 

Dick froze.

“Don’t be fooled by it’s tricks,” Ubu warned seeming even more agitated, glancing at the door, “it will still kill you given half the chance. Even the young are still monsters.”

“I didn’t realize the al Ghul’s were so knowledgeable about dragons,” Dick said lightly, reaching for the latches of the cage, “you certainly didn’t volunteer any information when the Prince went missing.”

That got Ubu to clam up.

“Let's get you out of there,” Dick murmured opening the door. Dragon or not, he wasn’t going to keep a child in a cage. If he paid for it, he paid for it. 

“You can’t mean to let it live?” Ubu said in dismay, “The abomination need to be stamped out.”

“And have the dragon’s family burn Gotham to the ground in retaliation? I don’t think so,” Dick said.

The way Ubu grimaced confirmed the theory. 

Following a hunch, Dick extended a hand into cage, held limply to show it was no threat.

“Hey there little guy,” Dick tried another smile, “Want to come out?”

Cautiously, the toddler sniffed his hand and then cautiously crawled towards him before extending its arms up to be held. The boy clearly was used to some sort of human holding him in this form at least some of the time, which struck Dick as very odd. Dick picked him up and the toddler quickly curled into his arms, rubbing its face on his shoulder and trying to hide from Ubu. Dick murmured soothing things until the dragon-child settled and stopped sniffling.

Not only was Dick completely incapable of harming the dragon, if anyone else tried he was going to raise hell. 

“Let’s find you some clothes and snack,” Dick said, carefully standing with the boy. 

The toddler perked up at the suggestion of food, and Dick was struck this time by the fact that he understood not just tone and intent, but the language of Gotham.  

“That will be all, Ubu,” Dick dismissed the reluctant guard, walking down the halls with the dragon-child feeling eyes on his back until they were out of sight. Once he was gone, the little boy stopped hiding and began looking around curiously at everything they passed. 

Dick was all set to think he was more well behaved than any human babies he’d encountered when the toddler practically lurched out of his arms. 

“Da!” he babbled excitedly, “Da!”

Dick tried to keep hold of him, but the baby transformed back into a dragon and wriggled out of his grip to take off down one of the halls.

“Dammit,” Dick cursed as he took off after him. Fortunately, it seemed the little dragon was after something specific and not just running away. Dick wasn’t sure how he’d have explained to Bruce that there was a dragon baby lose in the castle. He found the baby chittering and scratching excitedly at a familiar door. 

Jason’s door.

Dick swallowed around a lump in his throat. What was it about Jason that dragon’s seemed to find so enthralling?

“There’s no one there, little guy,” Dick sighed, crouching down, “he’s… he’s gone.”

The little creature blinked up at him without comprehension. 

“Here,” Dick said opening the door for the little guy to bound eagerly inside, “there’s no one here.”

The dragon snuffled all around the room several times before it came to the same conclusion. Then it transformed back into human form and began to sob. 

“Da,” the little boy wailed, “Wan’ Da!”

A terrible thought began to form in Dick’s mind as he shuffled a little closer and took a closer look at the crying boy.

That little double curl in his hair, the way his nose scrunched up when he cried, his eyes- the little dragon’s fucking  _ eyes- _

“Oh god…” Dick covered his mouth.

"Da!"

They were the exact shade and shape as Jason Todd’s eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters based on requests so feel free to jump around wherever you want in the timeline.
> 
> LIMITED TIME: vote on what chapter comes next <https://forms.gle/93ovo46CNQnYseA66>


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot won over smut juuust barely (0.3%) but there you go!
> 
> Prompt 1: _Your Dragon Boy story is amazing! Can I request some more fluff just like Bruce cuddling his new dragon grandbaby. Or Dick trying to figure out how to take care of him till the mommy and daddy dragons show up. I'm just a sucker for fluffy stuff ok._
> 
> Prompt 2: _I also love the idea of Dick and Bruce trying to take the dragonlet back home and would love to see that. If it makes that happen, I will withdraw this prompt._

Dick had never seen Bruce look so lost. Honestly, Dick was right there with him. The dragon baby was napping on Bruce’s chest as a toddler. The image seemed alien and fragile. Even Tim couldn’t stop staring. The only one who seemed unruffled was Alfred. 

“So… he’s definitely Jason’s, huh?” Dick finally said. 

“According the limited spells I’ve been able to cast, yeah it looks like it,” Tim said a little uncertainty, “Of course, dragon magic interferes a great deal and makes these kinds of tests much less conclusive, but…”

They all stared at the sleeping baby again in silence as that soaked in. 

“You don’t think-” Dick stopped himself because even thinking the idea was painful, “All this time… Jason has been held by that  _ monster _ and-”

He couldn’t finish, but by the way Bruce was clutching the child with an agonized look in his eyes, he was thinking something similar. 

“At least he could still be alive,” Tim said weakly. 

“He  _ better be _ ,” Dick growled. The fact that they’d ever stopped  _ looking _ for his little brother was going to kill him. 

“Talia is claiming ignorance, of course,” Bruce said unhappily, “She says that her people brought the creature to her without telling her much.”

“Unlikely,” Tim frowned, “Neither Ra’s or Talia would accept such a source without at least digging further themselves.”

“Perhaps,” Bruce agreed, “but the fact remains that several al Ghoul estates have been burned to the ground, with them our apparent witnesses. It seems a little overkill for a complete rues.” 

“Where?” Dick asked eagerly, “It might give us some clue where to start looking-”

“I thought the same thing,” Bruce sighed, “Unfortunately, the locations are impossibly spread out and seemingly random.”

Dick bit back another growl of frustration. 

“I suppose that makes sense,” Tim ventured carefully, “It’s not like distance would ever be an issue for a dragon.”

“Yeah, but how long could this little guy get on his own?” Dick insisted, “There has to be a clue somewhere.”

“I agree,” Bruce said, “Unfortunately, the al Ghuls are being uncooperative about details for those estates. Likely they were things there that they are invested in hiding. Since their properties span kingdom borders, this makes the legality of demanding such details tricky.” 

“Damn legality,” Dick snapped, “That monster has had Jason for  _ years _ . If there’s any chance he’s alive, I’m not leaving him there another minute.” 

That had been a little louder than he’d meant and the dragon-child stirred slightly, earning him several reproachful looks from the others. 

“Perhaps this conversation should be continued after the young master is properly settled,” Alfred said delicately. 

Bruce doubtless had more to say on the matter, but Dick was done waiting around. He walked out of the room and Tim rushed to follow him. 

“Don’t try to stop me,” Dick warned him.

“Wasn’t going to,” Tim said, “Just…”

Tim caught his arm and Dick flinched hard as the skin burned like he’d taken a live iron to it. 

“Just in case,” Tim said looking a little winded from the strength of the spell, “So we can find you even if- even if something happens.”

Dick couldn’t help but give Tim a fierce hug. Since Jason’s protective charms had been removed so easily, they’d all be a lot more paranoid. Dick didn’t like being tracked by his family, but at least if something happened to him there would be some actual closure. 

“I’ll be careful,” he promised. 

“You’re never careful,” Tim said ruefully. 

“I will be this time,” Dick said, “I’ll bring Jason home, I promise.”

Tim just smiled tiredly. Dick didn’t want to think about that. Instead he headed for his room and opened the secret closet by his bed. Normally he kept his dragon slaying gear there, but he also kept… other things. 

He palmed the magical item thoughtfully. He’d never trusted mercenaries but… desperate times. 

“Slade,” he finally murmured into it, “you still owe me a favor. I need you to help me look into a case I have about the al ghuls and how they might have gotten their hands on a dragon.”

He was slightly worried that it might not work. He was not expecting a near instant reply. 

_ Meet me outside the castle gate in 15 minutes. Come alone.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slade has never ever been a suspect in all of this and he's about to use that to his advantage. He's a sell sword; no one would imagine he was actually a dragon father working his own agenda. 
> 
> Well, except the al Ghuls, who know who he really is.
> 
> Next we're back to smut! Because that's what the requests are demanding right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SladeRobin Week 2019 - Day 1 - Collars
> 
> Also the answer of several other prompts for Dragon sexytimes.
> 
> Going back in time just a bit to before little dragons to Jason and Slade starting to negotiate their relationship. And I know I said smut this chapter- and there is, I promise- but I couldn't resist more plot and world building as well ;D

Jason didn’t believe Slade about the dragon stuff for a long time, even after he fessed up to his true intentions about kidnapping Jason in particular. It just seemed too impossible. Slade, sure, but Jason was pretty damn sure he wasn’t secretly a big scally lizard deep down inside. Not just any scally asshole either, Jason was supposedly the kind that carried eggs. 

Bullshit. Slade was a perverted old monster with some fucking weird kinks and that was the end of it. 

...even if many of those kinks aligned scarily with Jason’s own. Whatever. Slade still didn’t know what the hell he was talking about. 

Still, time stretched on, and Slade minded his manners unless Jason got bored and ordered him otherwise, the horde was mesmerizing as always, but… Jason was too fucking restless to sit still anymore. 

“Everything here belongs to you,” Jason finally raged one day, “You’ve even decided that _I_ belong to you- you’re dead wrong about that one by the way, but I can still tell you’re thinking it asshole- I’m tired of this place.”

“We could go to one of my other hordes?” Slade suggested, not even bothering to deny it. 

“What if I want a horde of my own?” Jason snapped. He hadn't meant to say that, but it wasn’t a terrible idea. Let Slade live into his stupid fantasy if it meant Jason could get out of the fucking place. 

It certainly made Slade pause. 

“Of course, I can bring you whatever treasures you desire-”

“They don’t count if you’re the one getting them,” Jason snapped, “I want my own shit and I want to get it myself.”

Maybe Jason had been hanging out with the dragon for too long, but he figured he deserved to be a little selfish and childish after all the bullshit he had to put up with. 

He expected Slade to put up more of a fight- he seemed dead set on keeping Jason to himself after all- but when he looked up there was a special hungry gleam in Slade’s eye that meant Jason was being particularly perfect. 

“Can you fight?” Slade asked at last.

“Is that a question?” Jason scoffed, “I used to be one of the best knights in Gotham.”

“Out of practice though, no doubt,” Slade hummed thoughtfully as he began to circle him.

“Who’s fault is that?” Jason said defensively. 

Slade hummed and the next second he was rushing him. Jason had enough time to clumsily block the first strike, only to get thrown onto his back on the second. 

“If you can train enough that you can last 5 minutes in a fight with me, I’ll take you out on a job and you can keep the bounty,” Slade told him as he got back to his feet.

A special kind of hunger filled Jason’s chest, but whether it was for the chance of getting out or the prospect of his own riches, he didn’t know. 

“Deal,” he said and attacked. 

* * *

 

Slade was a monster even when he was fighting in human form. Jason had thought lasting 5 minutes would be easy once he got back into practice. But Slade was faster, stronger, more skilled than anyone Jason had ever trained with. Probably something to do with having hundreds of years to hone his skills. Still, Jason had never been good at giving up. 

Even if it was just 5 minutes first, Jason was determined to eventually be good enough to beat Slade on his own one day. 

But that day was not today, and to get his way, Jason wasn't above fighting a little dirty.

Slade fought dirty too and Jason rather loved getting tossed around without a hint of chivalry. 

“You talk big shit sometimes about me belonging to you, but you know one of these days I’m going to _own_ your ass,” Jason grinned up at him the next time Slade pinned him. 

“Is that so?” said Slade, but Jason caught a flare of heat in Slade’s eye. 

“It is so,” Jason kicked Slade in the knee and managed to roll on top… only to be slammed back down onto the mats. 

“Nice try,” Slade rumbled in his ear.

“Yeah it was,” Jason grinned over his shoulder, “We’re at 5 minutes.”

Slade paused all over. 

“I suppose we are,” he finally mused easing off of him. 

“So?” Jason said expectantly.

“...I have a job in a few days. You can come if you promise not to be a nuisance,” Slade finally grinned.  

“I don’t have to promise shit,” Jason shot back cheekily, “You already promised, and weren’t you the one who said a dragon never breaks their word?”

“...brat,” Slade gave him an irritated look, “don’t push your luck.”

Which totally meant Jason had won this round. He grinned wide and toothily. 

* * *

 

Jason didn’t remember his first flight to the horde. But he was going to have kick Slade- when he wasn’t scaly and hard enough to break his foot- for holding out on him. The adrenaline was better than any leaf he’d ever tried back in the streets. 

Slade refused the indignity of wearing a saddle or reins so Jason had to cling to the spines on his back with the reinforced leather on his pants protecting his thighs from getting ripped raw on Slade’s scales. Jason almost didn’t think he’d care though if it meant being in the sky. The air was sharp and clearer than anything Jason could remember breathing. 

The sight of clouds spreading out beneath him made a fire seem to light itself in his chest. 

Jason didn’t ever want to land. He’d decided he was made for the sky.

Slade rumbled a bit questioningly as Jason got up onto his knees, but he didn’t care. They were high enough that Slade could catch him long before he was in any danger. The old man could lecture all he wanted later, but Jason wasn’t going to pass up the chance when he had it. 

With a wild grin, Jason leaped off Slade’s back.

Then it really was like he was flying. 

Jason gave a whoop of exhilaration, spreading his arms wide as he free fell through the air. It was times like these he could almost imagine having wings. Slade didn’t let him go far though, only a few moments and he was snatching him out of the sky grumpily. He knew that if the older dragon had been in his human form, Jason would have been getting his ear chewed out. 

He didn’t care. Jason grinned and flopped back against the hard scales and enjoyed the stinging wind on his face.

All too soon Slade started to bring them down towards the ground. It was night, and no one was going to be able to make out more than the slightest shadow against the stars if they looked up. They drew near to a wooded area outside a town Jason didn’t recognize. 

His heart sank a little. Even if Bruce _had_ apparently replaced him with some goodie goodie little noble son, he had been hoping to at least try and leave some sort of sign so Dick and Alfred would know he was alive. But he didn’t know where the fuck he was. It was possible the people here didn’t even know about the second prince of Gotham. 

Slade probably wouldn’t have taken him anywhere he might have been recognized on his first night Jason realized irritably.

The next second, Slade decided to land in an icy stream and unceremoniously dump Jason on shore. 

“What the hell Slade?” Jason hissed as the dragon transformed back and waded over to join him, steam coming off him as the water dried rapidly from the heat still coming off Slade’s body. 

“Even if no one sees us land, you think hunters aren’t going to notice giant tracks in their woods?” Slade said, “you’ve got a lot to learn about dragons still.”

“Yeah, fine, very clever,” Jason grumbled turning away, only to be grabbed roughly by the tunic and dangled from the ground. 

“Next time you decide to pull a stunt like that in the air without telling me first, I’m dumping you in the river to freeze,” Slade said icily, “understood?”

Slade would totally do it too, Jason shivered; he hated the cold. 

“Whatever, sure, can we go now?” Jason grumbled, squeezing the hand on his shirt testily. If Slade had stretched it, Jason was going to give him so much shit. 

Slade put him down on his feet. 

“Follow my lead,” Slade said finally taking off into the trees without a backward glance. Leaving Jason hurry behind him. 

Jason had always been able to see fairly well in the dark and he was thankful for it now. Slade set a brisk pace that avoided areas where they could be easily tracked. At last, Slade brought them to a big house on the edge of town and scaled the wall like it was nothing. 

With some difficulty, Jason clambered over it as well and hurried to catch up with  Slade who was examining something on a window. 

“What’s your tolerance level for spells?” Slade asked him. 

“What?” Jason blinked. 

“Dragons are largely immune to human magic, but you’re still part human so it may still have some effect on you,” Slade told him.

“You still on about that half dragon bullshit?” Jason rolled his eyes, “Of course magic effects me.”

“So you haven’t tested it,” mused Slade, ignoring him, “Well, better safe than sorry.”

Jason watched as Slade reached to unlatch the window, protective charms dancing over his muscled arm for a moment before fizzing out completely. 

Well, at least Slade hadn’t been lying about dragons being immune to spells.

“C’mon,” Slade beckoned him to climb through first. 

“Won’t the mage that casted that know we’re here now?” mumbled Jason as he obeyed.

“If another mage had undone that spell,” agreed Slade, “but we aren’t mages.”

‘ _We_ ’ again. Jason sighed and decided to let Slade have his fantasy for now. He was pretty sure magic worked on him. Though he had needed to replace the charms Bruce used to insist he wear multiple times because they seemed to wear out extremely fast even though that was supposed to be next to impossible. Jason was still convinced that the palace mage at the time had just been incompetent. 

“Grab what you want, I’m going to get the papers our client requested,” Slade told him. 

Jason grinned as he did just that. 

Maybe he should feel worse about stealing, but he used to do this kind of thing to survive before Bruce took him in. Well, nothing this fancy- Jason wasn’t suicidal- but honestly he’d much rather rob obviously greedy rich fucks like this than honest working mucks down in the city. 

Jason had just about filled his bag when he spotted the collar. It was pure gold and looked like it was made for some sort of large beast. Jason grinned to himself and grabbed it. 

He hadn’t been expecting a protective charm to be on it. 

Jason yelped as his sleeve caught fire and he immediately dropped the collar. He frantically tried to smother the flames but he could still feel the lick of heat against his skin. Fortunately, he managed to put it out quickly, but it still had definitely ruined his shirt. 

Yeah, definitely not magic proof. 

But… he didn’t seem to be burned. His skin tingled a bit, but not unpleasantly. Jason pulled off the charred remains of his sleeve to get a better look and immediately caught his breath.

No way. No fucking way.

Not only was he not burned, the skin that had been touched by the flame was covered in a layer of blood red scales. 

They faded, even as Jason stared at them in disbelief. 

Jason broke out in a cold sweat. Did that mean Slade had been right all along? 

Cautiously, Jason poked at the collar again, but no more flames came out. Maybe it was just supposed to be a one time protection… or maybe Slade was right about other things too. 

“Boy, time to go,” Slade called quietly entering the room.

“Right, yeah,” Jason said grabbing for the collar and trying to hide his arm behind him.

Slade’s eye narrowed and he grabbed for Jason’s arm immediately. Thankfully, there were no more scales. Jason wasn’t ready to deal with that even if Slade technically already knew. There was knowing and then there was _knowing_.

“I thought I smelled smoke,” Slade frowned as he poked the burnt hem of Jason’s sleeve, “What happened?”

“Told you I wasn’t magic proof,” Jason tried to shrug casually. 

“You don’t seem to be hurt,” mused Slade, fingers light on Jason’s skin.

“Yeah, well, the sleeve got the worst of it,” Jason said tugging his arm back. 

Slade looked at him a moment longer and then let it go. 

“Alright, I’ve got what we need for the contract, are you good to go?” 

“Let’s get out of here,” Jason muttered. 

Despite the new uncomfortable revelations, there flying was just as wonderful on the way back, although Jason didn’t try to jump from Slade’s back this time. Underneath the joy though was a new worry about what all of this meant about Jason. 

How many signs had he been missing? Was he suddenly going to sprout wings or something? What was this going to mean for him?

Slade seemed to sense that Jason needed some time to himself, so he dropped in back at the horde and went to collect the bounty on his own. 

Jas cleared out the corner by his bed of all of Slade’s treasures and began carefully arranging what he’d taken from the house. It wasn’t much, but it settled something deep in his gut. 

This was the start of _his_ horde. 

The next second he was feeling sick with anxiety again. Then excitement. Then revulsion. Then curiosity. 

He wasn’t fully human. 

In the back of Jason’s head, he’d still been holding out the slightest bit of hope that one day he could go back to Gotham. Now there was no way. He remembered how Bruce- and really all of Gotham- had felt about people not completely human in the country. Jason had even agreed with the attitude at the time, having seen the destruction metahumans and fae had wrote on other kingdoms. 

And now apparently Jason was one of them. Or at least not completely human. He knew he had been adopted by the Todd’s for a long time. Bruce had even tried to help him to discreetly seek out his birth parents but they hadn’t been able to find anything. Now knowing that he one of them was probably a dragon, that made a lot more sense. 

He wanted to talk to Dick about it, but Slade had told him a while back that Dick had become obsessed with Dragon Slaying lately. How was he ever supposed go near him now? Jason didn’t want to know if Dick would turn on him or not. A part of him hoped he wouldn’t, but a much bigger part didn’t want to even risk finding out. 

Slade was all he had left now. 

He’d maybe even saved Jason by taking him when he did. What would have happened to him if he’d found out later on that he was a dragon? Now he was teaching him about what it meant to be a dragon, how to hunt in a world where they had to hide themselves, and he had even promised to help Jason build his own horde. 

Jason curled his fingers into his blankets at the thought, heat instantly filling his belly. The idea of having a place of treasures where everything belonged to Jason… it was heady. 

Jason breathed slowly and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about his old home anymore. He needed a distraction and he knew just the one. 

There were other things Slade had been trying to show him, after all. Things Jason had been resisting up until now. He still didn’t want to give up too easily, but… if they were going to romp around he wanted it to be on his terms. 

A much more pleasant thought.

Quickly, Jason began to prepare the space for what he wanted. Slade might still turn the tables on him, but Jason wanted to be the one to set the tone. 

When Slade finally did return, Jason was ready for him. 

“Our client complained a bit about us looting the house, but at least he knew better than to…” Slade trailed off as he caught sight of the look on Jason’s face where he sat on the edge of the bed, “Oh? What is it Dragon Boy? You look like you want something.”

“Strip,” Jason ordered, tilted his chin up challengingly. Slade appraised him with a casualness that did not hide his greed. 

“I don’t much like taking order’s boy,” Slade said, even as he shed his shirt as he drew close.

“Then you’re fuck out of luck, old man,” Jason said bluntly. 

“Mmm, am I?” Slade stroked the edge of Jason’s lower lip teasingly, “Like you wouldn’t like me to take control.”

Jason really really would, but… not this first time. He needed Slade to prove himself first.

“Strip,” Jason repeated, holding Slade’s gaze, knowing that he was probably showing too much but…

“Very well, just this once,” Slade murmured, drawing away just enough to undo his pants. 

 Jason had seen Slade hard and naked before. The older dragon didn’t have much in the way of modesty and no interest in hiding his appreciation from Jason. It was still slightly intimidating. 

No one had ever called Jason a coward though.

“Would you ever let me top you?” Jason asked, resting his hand on Slade’s abdomen like it had ever right to be there. He didn’t want to look at all tentative. 

“If you’d like,” Slade raised an eyebrow, “I’ve done it both ways, I’m not picky.”

Good to know. Jason liked to have all his options very clearly laid out before him. He’d already decided what he wanted for the night though. If everything went as planned, Slade would be his as much as he was Slade’s by the end of the night. Jason didn’t need any male posturing for that to be true.

“Not tonight,” Jason shook his head, “On your back, old man.”

“One could say something about your kinks,” Slade said demurely as he laid back on the covers, absolutely relaxed despite Jason being still fully clothed. 

“But ‘one’ won’t if he wants to get laid anytime soon,” Jason shot back, flushing slightly. 

“Mmm, alright then,” hummed Slade looking fairly amused at Jason’s expense. 

Trying to take back control, Jason straddled his hips waist just a little beyond where Slade probably wanted him. Slade was sufficiently distracted and Jason made no attempt to hide his grin as he teasingly ground down on top of him. 

“Lose the clothes, boy,” Slade said, gruff edge to his tone as he slid his hand appreciatively over Jason’s thighs before gripping his hips firmly. 

“Maybe,” Jason licked his lips, “But you have to do something for me first.”

Slade paused.

“I don’t usually strike deals in bed,” Slade mused, eye sharp on Jason’s face, “it tends to mean people are trying to manipulate me.”

“Maybe a little,” Jason shrugged, not bothering to hide it, “but seeing as you’ve been gunning for my ass since day one, I figured you might be interested.”

He fished out the collar he’d taken earlier from under his pillow and dropped it onto Slade’s chest. 

“Pretty,” Slade commented, glancing at it, “are we sure we aren’t discussing you kinks?” 

“If you want me,” Jason said, ignoring him, “you’ll put that on and I’ll take that to mean you’ve agreed to belong to me.”

“And if I don’t?” Slade asked.

“Then we’ll still probably have sex,” Jason shrugged, “but… I’ll never let you have all of me.”

It was a bit of a gamble, depending on Slade’s greed being greater than his pride. Jason honestly wasn’t completely sure what he’d choose, but either way, Jason would know where they stood. Jason might not be able to return to Bruce, but if he was going to stay, Slade would have to treat him as another dragon, not just a rare possession.

Jason kinda wanted to stay. He liked Slade, for all that he was an asshole. But he wasn’t going to bother if he couldn’t be an equal. 

“You’re thinking awfully high of yourself there,” Slade said a little dangerously, “dragons don’t belong to anyone. If you think because I want you that I’ll be your bitch, you may want to reconsider.”

“I could say the same for you,” Jason shot back, “either you think of me as a dragon, or you don’t. Either I don’t belong to you-” Slade growled ever so slightly, “-or you really can belong to me and you’re just being a dick about it.”

Slade stared at him hard. For one moment, Jason wondered if he’d gone too far and if Slade was going to kill him. Then Jason stuck out his chin and glared right back. If Slade did react badly, he’d just be proving Jason’s point and they both knew it. 

Then suddenly Slade threw his head back and laughed, deep and long and throaty. Jason stared in surprise and then he was being flipped onto his back with Slade pressing in close. 

“Well played, kid,” Slade grinned as he bit the edge of Jason’s neck, “We’ll try it your way then.”

Jason swallowed as Slade reached for the collar that had fallen to the side and held Jason’s gaze as he fastened it around his neck. 

“Fuck…” Jason breathed ever so slightly.

“Now,” Slade rumbled, his eyes bright and almost glowing, “I believe you made a promise.”

“Oh fuck- right- yeah,” Jason looked away quickly, knowing his face was crimson as he fumbled with his clothes. His earlier confidence out the window now that he’d gotten what he wanted and he fully realized that he was about to get thoroughly wrecked by the man above him. 

“That’s more like it,” Slade grinned, stroking over Jason’s skin with possessive hands. 

“Pervert,” Jason muttered, but he couldn’t quite look away from the collar around Slade’s neck. 

“Indeed,” Slade agreed without an ounce of shame, hands rudely spreading Jason wide for his gaze. 

“Impatient much?” Jason managed with embarrassment, shuddering as Slade took hold of him in a firm grip. 

“I think you’ll find,” Slade murmured, eyes trained on Jason’s face as he pinned one of his legs back with the arm he was using to stroke him off, “that I’ve been very-”

“Fuck-” Jason cursed as that twist of his wrist. 

“Very-”

“Oh shhh- mn!”

“ _Very_ patient,” Slade said with a shit eating grin, “after all, it’s been a couple years now.” 

A couple _years?_ Jason had no sense of time in this place and really really couldn’t process that with the way Slade was touching him and he didn’t really want to. He just groaned and pumped his hips into that perfect fucking grip.

“Slade, you bastard, don’t just- fuck!” Jason threw his head back as two fingers pushed into him with no warning at all.  

“So greedy,” Slade was murmuring, “Look how you’re taking me. Little dragon, of course you couldn’t just be kept. I should have known. But I’ll wear your collar if you like so long as you know that you’re all mine now. Mine, all mine.”

“Too…” Jason panted opening his eyes to glare up and grip Slade’s shoulders as he added another finger, “You’re mine now too.”

“Guess so,” Slade grinned pulling his fingers free after another moment, “Never would have pegged you as a romantic, but I guess you were a prince.”

“Oh fuck you-” Jason started and then cut himself off as Slade pressed against his entrance.

“Yes?” Slade chuckled. 

“You _asshole_ don’t just- ah- mn!” Jason bit Slade’s shoulder hard as he was breached, tasting blood in his mouth. It didn’t hurt surprisingly, but the stretch and heat and blood in his mouth was making something inside him feel positively feral. He didn’t wait for Slade, just hooked his free leg around his hip and snapped his own forward savagely. 

“Yes-” Slade snarled under his breath and Jason suddenly found his mouth being taken ruthlessly as well. Jason growled and kissed back, biting as he pleased and loving when Slade bit back. 

Slade’s skin felt _hot_ against his. Jason himself always ran warm like he was on the edge of a fever, but it was nothing to this. The amount of precome that Jason was getting slick with was ridiculous and it felt noticeably warm inside him. He wondered if it was dragon thing, but he couldn’t quite string his thoughts together enough to ask. 

“Yeah- yeah, like that-” Jason panted breaking out of their kiss to try and catch his breath and then just focusing on the feel of everything. 

Everywhere was Slade. The taste of dragon was on the back of his tongue and in him and all around him was piles of gold and treasures. 

Some of them were Jason’s too. 

Jason’s skin felt almost too hot and itchy and he couldn’t care because everything felt so good. He blearily caught sight of the barest hint of scales on the back of his hands gripping Slade’s shoulders but it was hard to be sure with Slade still touching him so perfectly. 

“One day,” Slade breathed in his ear, “you’re going to carry an egg for me.”

“Just one?” Jason grinned back cheekily even as he could barely catch his breath. 

Slade growled and hitched up his legs so he could drive into him even more. There was greed in every one of his touches and Jason echoed it back with full force. He was already more full than he’d ever been with Slade inside him, but a part of him insisted that having an egg would be even better. 

He couldn’t hold onto that thought because another twist of Slade’s wrist and the sharp snap of his hips and Jason was gone.

Jason knew he was snarling and cutting bloody lines into Slade’s shoulders with his nails as he came but he couldn’t care. He was lost to the feeling, especially as Slade didn’t let up one bit, pushing him higher and high until Jason was very sensitive and shaking and then Slade was coming, scorching hot and _perfect_ inside him.

If Jason could purr, he was pretty sure he would be. 

“Not bad, little dragon,” Slade grinned, pulling out of him.

“Not bad, he says,” Jason groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes, “Admit it old man, I’m the best fuck you’ve had in at least a millennia.” 

“It’s good to see you gaining some self confidence,” Slade hummed.

“Asshole,” Jason grumbled, even as he let Slade pick him up and carry him to the mound of gold where Slade normally slept. Jason relaxed into the treasure and let Slade pet him obsessively. 

Jason thought of the collar around Slade’s neck and hummed happily. Definitely worth repeating as soon as Jason had energy. Although-

“Hey.”

“Mm?”

“Don’t even fucking think about eggs in my direction again until I at least have my own horde,” Jason smacked Slade lightly. 

He should have been more suspicious when Slade just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was fulfilling ;) it certainly was for Jason!
> 
> To be fair, it's hard to say how much stockholm syndrome is playing a part in this, but as much as Jason can, he is retaking his agency.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story, you can always send another _prompt_. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page.


End file.
